Molly is Your Girl
by mollyisyourgirl
Summary: Molly Hooper's future has taken a dramatic turn ever since she met James Moriarty. She can't get him out of her head, and she finds herself chatting with him! She tries to distract herself by getting Sherlock's attention, but it's getting boring...
1. The Beginning

Hi! I'm Alexandria Crane, but most people know me as Molly Hooper. Yes, I am the Molly Hooper who worked with the famous Sherlock Holmes at St. Bart's. However that has changed…. I am now working for the only consulting criminal in the world, James Moriarty. I know that it is a shocker. I mean, how could a shy, innocent lab assistant be working for James Moriarty! Well, let's just say that I did something to make me criminal. And there is quite a story with the explanation on how I could go from an innocent girl, to a criminal. I must start at the beginning, when I first met Moriarty…

It was 9:00 AM and it was a typical cold, rainy afternoon in London that day. I was walking to St. Bart's to go to work, keeping my brown coat close to me. _I don't want to go to work. I don't want to have to work for someone who I know will never chose me_ I thought when I ran into someone.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry! ." I said hastily.

"It is quite alright." A smooth, calm voice said. I looked up. I was looking at a tall man, he had a small beard that was nicely trimmed and was wearing scrubs. He seemed normal, only his eyes were the only thing startling me. They were almost black. The weird thing was that I wasn't drawn away from those eyes, I pulled toward them. They should have scared me, the blackness. He could have been hiding so many thing behind them.

"I didn't look to where I was going. That happens to me all the time!" I said in a trance.

"I understand," He said with a smile, " I'm Jim Moriarty."

"Molly Hooper"

"Nice to meet you" Jim replied.

"Likewise" I said, I shifted awkwardly.

"Where are you heading Miss. Hooper?" He asked

His voice is like silk "I am heading to St. Bart's," I said, "I work there."

"Oh really! I do as well."

"My, what a coincidence! I suppose we could walk there together?"_He seems nice enough_ I thought _perhaps he can take my mind off of Sherlock..._

" Of course! I would love to."

"Perfect!" I said. He smiled at me. and I smiled back. _This might actually work_ I said to myself. We walked in silence for a few minutes before he asked me, "What do you do at St. Bart's?"

"I work down stairs in the lab. Once in awhile Sherlock asks me for a favor. Otherwise that's all I do." I replied. _Sherlock... I thought. When will he ever actually see me for what I really am.._  
"What about you Jim? What do you do?" I asked

"I work a level above you, up in the labs up there." Jim said.

"Wow, we seem to work quite close."

"It seems that way. Ah here we are." We were by the elevator in St. Bart's. "Well, it looks like we must part ways now." He said.

"Yes, it does." I said. I was a bit sad. I enjoyed his company even though I had only been with him for about 15 minutes. He was about to enter the elevator when I said, "Jim, would you like to go out for coffee later?"

"I would love to go out for coffee with you Molly."

"Lovely! After work maybe? When do you get out of work?"

"Around six."

"I get out that same time!"

"Wonderful! So after work then?" He asked

"After work," I said with a smile, "See you later."

"Later." He said as he stepped into the elevator. We smiled at eachother until the elevator doors closed. I stood there for a second thinking _I just asked a guy out!_ I was so excited and I went away smiling to myself.


	2. Need

It had been two months since I had broken my relationship with Jim Moriarty and I was suffering. I don't even know why I was suffering. After all Jim turned out to be gay, but yet I still had that nagging feeling that he was lying. I suppose I should have felt thankful toward Sherlock who had told me that Jim was "gay." However, all I felt was resentment. He ruined my relationship with Jim. I was happy with Jim, but I'm not sure if he was happy with me. All I can remember is the day I broke up with him...

* * *

"Jim I have something to tell you." I said carefully.

"What is it? You can tell me anything." He replied.

"I know that we haven't been dating for long, but I am afraid I have to break up with you." My voice cracked at the end.

"But why!" He said shocked, "I thought that our relationship was going quite well!"

"Well, I got a tip from someone saying that you are gay. And well... I believe this person.." _Why am I doing this! _I thought. By now I was shaking.

"Do you really believe that Molly? Do you really in your heart believe that?" He yelled. It hurt so much to hear his voice in such pain..

"Yes, I do." I said shakily, my eyes were tearing up.

"I don't believe you," he whispered, " But if you want to believe that then it's up to you. However, after this you must never contact me again." I slowly nodded. He started to walk down the hall of St. Bart's, the same hall that we had walked down together so many times before. He stopped, looked back at me and said "You are making a terrible mistake Molly, I hope you know that." Jim then walked out the door.

* * *

I later learned that Jim Moriarty was a criminal, a consulting criminal that is, the only one in the world. I was somewhat amazed at this. I only knew of a consulting detective, not a consulting criminal. I wondered how it worked...

When I could take it no longer, I decided to contact him. I used the number he gave me a while back and I texted him.

_Hello, Jim ~ MH _At first, I thought that he had given me the wrong number, it took so long for him to answer; then my phone beeped.

_Molls... I told you to never contact me again ~ JM_

My heart skipped a beat. He actually answered me. At first I wanted to tell him what I really thought of him, that I might still have feelings for him, but I decided against it. After all he is a criminal and it would just be wrong if I said all that. All that mattered was that he answered me.

_Yeah, well I did. So what are you going to do about it? ~ MH_

_Contact Sherlock and tell him that you're madly in love? or just kill him? ~JM_

_Why would I ever do that! I consider Sherlock a very good friend ~ MH_ _I actually don't anymore_ I thought. Ever since he had a key part in my break up with Jim, I have been very bitter toward him.

_Oh sure. It's painfully obvious you dated me to get to him, my dear. A very safe, utterly BORING plan. ~ JM._

I blushed. I suppose that was true. I guess I had decided to get together with Jim to make Sherlock jealous. But I hadn't anticipated the feeling that I got with him.

_NO! I would have never. Besides, you turned out to be a a criminal genius. How was I to know about that? ~ MH_

_As Sherlock would so generously say, The Napoleon of Crime, darling. Besides, I was obviously gay. I mean, the UNDERWEAR. ~ JM _

_How was I supposed to know about the underwear? ~ MH_

_The underwear. I would have thought hanging around Sherlock would have made some of his intelligence rub off on you.. ~ JM_

I was taken aback at that comment. _Oh ~ MH_

_Aren't ordinary people adorable? ~ JM_

_I am not sure how to respond to that.. ~ MH_

_No one ever does dear. You are just like everyone else. ~ JM_

_And what is that like? ~ MH _I already knew the answer though.

_BORING! ~ JM _

_Well, I'm sorry for being boring ~ MH_

_Don't worry. I don't expect much from ordinary people. Only Sherlock Maybe Mycroft And sometimes Seb. ~ JM_

_I see ~ MH_

_hmm Well, this has certainly been BORING! But I had better be off. Ciao ~ JM_

_Good bye ~ MH_

I closed my phone. That was the first conversation with Jim in so long. It was, refreshing is guess. I am not sure how to explain it. All I knew then was that he talked to me and that thee might be a small spark of hope.

I went into work the next day happier than I had been in two months. I was like that for three weeks. Apparently my mood had changed so much during those three weeks that Sherlock commented. "Molly, you seem happier than usual. What have you done?"

"It's nothing Sherlock. I am just my normal self." I said

"Interesting. Lately your normal self is being down and not very energetic."

"Really? Well, I didn't notice."

"Have you been talking to someone? Someone that you haven't talked to in awhile?"

"No. Not lately." I lied.

"Hmm Why are lying?" He asked. Damn why did he have to be so observant! I looked at the clock, it was 5:45. 15 more minutes.

"Well, I must be going. I know that it is a bit early for me to leave but I have to get to my flat. I need to... do something." I said as I started to pick up up the few things I had with me.

"Very well then Molly. Bye." Sherlock said.

"Good bye." I walked quickly down the hall and out into the street to my flat. When I got there, I found that the door was unlocked. I knew that I had locked my door this morning. I slowly opened the door...


	3. The Spark

My flat was deadly silent; there was no one in the flat other than me. _My memory must be failing me _I thought _But I swear I locked that __door_. Then I heard the door close behind me. "Hello Molly." A voice said behind me.

"Moriarty" I whispered. I turned around. He looked exactly the same from when I last saw him. Only he was wearing a suit.

"Yes of course it is. Don't be boring. Oh and could make a cup of tea dear? That would be lovely" He said as he sat down in one of the two leather chairs I had.

"Why are you here?" I asked shakily as I got the tea ready. I haven't heard from him in awhile. Ever since I first contacted him we have had little side chats, all started by me, but that was as far as it went. I never thought that we would meet face to face.

"You never responded to my last text. How rude, love. I would have thought that my ex would have better manners, apparently not..." He said in a disappointed tone and totally ignored my question. _Why would he have come here just because of that? But it seems like he won't go into detail. Maybe he is here just because he felt like coming here _I thought.

"I'm sorry. I just had no response to the last text you sent me."

"Quite alright... I was extremely busy anyways. Always good to know I have a concerned fan though. Thanks, love."

"A concerned fan?" I asked. I handed him his cup of tea.

"Ah, do I sense an echo? How dreadfully BORING." He took a sip of tea

"Are you saying that I am the concerned fan?"

"Yes, that must be it. A boring echo. How disappointing."

"Well, I'm sorry I'm boring. I can't help it that you think that I'm boring. "

"Well, you can be _less _boring, love. Then I wouldn't think your were quite as ordinary. We can start by not repeating ourselves so very often. I believe in you Molls. Just try."

I blushed scarlet. I could feel the heat on my neck and cheeks. I took a nervous sip of my tea. "Umm thank you?" I said in a shaky tone.

"I didn't mean it as a compliment, my dear." He said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Of course you didn't" I sighed.

"Okay, I'm glad that's cleared up then. Now, back to business. How to be less ordinary. You could stuff one of the corpses with explosives and blow up St. Barts. That would gain yourself a lot of respect from me, darling."

"Why would I ever do that? Besides, I don't have any access to explosives. " I was shocked that he had suggested that, but then again he was a criminal.

"Yes you do. You work in a lab for God's sakes. All you have to do is throw together some chemicals. I expect even you could do that... or you could elicit help from our dear Sherlock. I'm sure he'd know what to do, love. Never fear." _I am soo stupid! Of course I have access to explosives _I thought. _Stupid me!_

_"_Still, why would I want to destroy the place I work?" I said nervously.

"Because it would make you less boring! This conversation is going in circles, which is quite boring. Please refrain from asking stupid questions and keep up." He said in a annoyed tone.

"What would happen **if** I did to it?"

"Well, you would officially be less boring and jobless and probably a fugitive of the law. But, you would have both Sherlock and my attention. Worth it? Absolutely." Moriarty sounded as if he knew I still had feelings for him. He set his empty cup of tea down on the glass coffee table in front of him.

"It seems that I have to go to extremes to make me seem less boring." I replied.

"Well, it just seemed like the easiest way. You have access to chemicals, use them. Just being resourceful, darling."

"If I did do it... then I'm guessing I would get accepted by you. Am I correct?"

"Just so." He said.

"And I suppose that would mean I would have to join your little group?" I knew that he had a small group of people who worked for him.

"Well, maybe. I don't know. I'd have to ask Seb (My body guard if you didn't know) and he's feeling a bit touchy right now. But, I suppose I could take you under my wing. You would be a fugitive if you gathered enough courage and brains to follow through love. And fugitives are always intriguing."

"I'll think about it." _Why did I just say that? I must be going crazy now. _

"Very Good! I always knew you had it in you Molls!"

"Just because I'm thinking about doesn't mean I'll do it" I pointed out.

"Well, crime is a slippery slope, my dear. Just look at me! Very happy, a bit unstable and filthy rich. It's a living." He crossed his legs.

"And you should be in jail."

"Yeah, well that's the way the cookie crumbles. Every fairytale needs a good old fashioned villain, and I just so happen to fit the criteria." He smiled to himself.

"Like I said I'll think about it. And IF I do it, you most likely will be seeing it in the papers." I said.

"Papers. Fairytales. Have you ever noticed how similar they are? I'll be checking Molls. I do hope you're not a disappointment. That would be dreadfully boring. But, I suppose the fact you haven't shown our texts to the police or Sherlock is an indication you're not quite ordinary or boring."

" I suppose that is a start."

"I suppose it is." He said. _So much for the boring echo, he pretty much said what I just said_

We sat in silence for a couple minutes "You annoy me so much sometimes, but I'm still considering working with you. What has gotten into me..." I said randomly.

"Boredom. Insanity and Genius. It happens to only the best of us, love."

"I'm not a bloody genius though and I'm not insane. At least I didn't think so." I stood up suddenly and walked toward a window.

"We all have genius in us darling. The question is, are you willing to unlock it? Your shy exterior is an obvious nervous tick. It means your hiding something. How intriguing! Plus, I could use another scientist on the team. The rest are blithering idiots. Not open minded at all." He said as he wiped a imaginary spot on his suit.

" I suppose you will know that I have unlocked it in the newspaper." I said.

"Indeed." He stood up. "Well, I must be going. People to kill, buildings to blow up, scandals to initiate. Catch you later, dear!" Moriarty walked out the door.

"Catch you later." I whispered to myself. I stared out the window. _What am I going to do..._


	4. The Explosion

Two days had passed since Moriarty had visited my flat. During those two days I tried to act as normal as I could. Many times I would stare off into the distance for some random reason and Sherlock would have to jar me back to reality. So when I got a text from Moriarty I was surprised.

_So how did it go? ~ JM _

_I haven't done it yet ~ MH Well obviously _I thought to myself.

_Just a warning~ patience is not my strongest suit. ~ JM_

_I'm gonna do it tonight ok? It took me a while to get an idea together. ~ MH_

_Ah, deliberation. I can deal with that. ~ JM_

_Good ~ MH_

_So, I may or may not have given you a bit of extra incentive two nights ago... ~ JM_

_I'm gonna do it. And you gave me plenty of incentive. ~ MH _Why is he asking me this?

_Well~ what if I told you that I tipped someone off. Just to speed things up a little. ~ JM_

_Of course there is a catch. ~ MH _I should have seen it coming.

_Well, maybe Lestrade is a little more suspicious of the shy girl working at St. Barts. ~ JM_

_How much did you tell him? ~ MH_

_Enough. Just a lovely little shove, my dear. No need to get worked up. ~ JM _I started to panic. How much did he actually tell Lestrade. I was about to ask him again when the lab door opened. Lestrade and Sherlock strolled in.

_ Shoot, Lestrade is coming in with Sherlock. I must be going, catch you later. ~ MH_

"Good morning gentlemen," I said trying to sound bright,"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes, could you get those samples I had you label yesterday?" Sherlock asked.

"Of course." I said. I could feel Lestrade watching me.

"Let me come and help you." Lestrade said.

"You don't have to."

"I insist." He followed me into the room that I kept the samples in. Once we were in there, I immediately started to look for them, I needed to get out of Lestrade's sight as fast as I could. "So Molly. What have you been doing lately?" He sounded like he just wanted to start a simple conversation, but I knew where it was going to lead.

"Oh the normal stuff." I said nonchalantly.

"Does the normal stuff include planning to blow up St. Bart's?"

"What? No! I would never blow up St. Bart's. I consider St. Bart's my home away from home sometimes." I lied.

"Well, I got this tip from someone who said that you were."

"Then that person was wrong. I can't believe that you would even imply that I would do that Lestrade." I picked up two samples. I started to walk out of the room when Lestrade caught my arm.

"Molly," He stared right into my eyes, " You aren't the type of person to lie but, are you telling me the truth?"

"Yes." I think that I said it so sincerely that he believed me, but I wasn't sure though. He let go of my arm and I walked away quickly.

* * *

It was around 6:00 PM when I had finally put the chemicals I wanted together; I then put the chemicals in a bag. I placed them around the lab, as well as the morgue. I also lined the whole bottom level with gun powder(don't ask me where I got it). When I everyone else had exited the building I out some propane tanks on the floor above where I worked. I managed to rig something so that when I pressed a button, the tanks would open and the propane would fill the whole floor. My plan was that the fire from the explosion would ignite the propane and then every else would follow suit. I set the timer on one of the bags for midnight. Then I went home.

When I got home I got a small bag together. I filled it some clothes, food, and my computer. I dressed in black jeans, t-shirt, and a hoddie. The outfit was very unlike me but that was the point. Around 8:45 I hit the remote that I had with me that opened the propane tanks. 5 minutes later I left my flat for good. Before I left, I took one last look at it, making sure I didn't leave any evidence that could trace back to me. _Good bye home _I thought, then I walked out into the darkness.

* * *

At exactly midnight there was an explosion. _Right on schedule _I thought. I was halfway to my destination, I decided to walk so I wouldn't be recognized by any of the cab drivers. Where was my destination? The pool. It was the only place that I could think of fleeing to. About a half hour later I arrived. I went in and made myself at home on the second level. It was dark and was only lighted by the light from the pool. I started to get drowsy and I decided I needed to rest. I would need it the next day and the days to come. I closed my eyes and fell asleep instantly.

I was awakened by the sound of my phone beeping. I checked the time, it said 6:00 AM. _Who would be texting me at this time in the morning? _but I already knew the answer. The text I got showed a picture of a news paper article.

**St. Bart's Explodes!**

Approximately 12:00 Am yesterday, St. Barts exploded. The police are working very hard to figure out what had happened. Inspector Greg Lestrade was asked if he knew who might have had the motive to do such a thing. He replied "I got a tip off from someone who thought that the lab assistant Molly Hooper might possibly do something like this. I wasn't sure if I should have believed what I was informed since she seemed like a very shy, polite person. But now that it has happened she is now our top suspect." Also working hard to figure out what had happened is the famous detective Sherlock Holmes. When reporters asked him what he thought on the what had happened he said "It was obviously sort of chemical reaction that did this. Can't you see the damage on the walls? Gosh it must be terribly boring with such small brains." The police are doing their best to get enough evidence to figure out what had happened. In the meantime please look out for Molly Hooper so that she could be brought in for questioning. There is a picture of her below. She might possibly be on the run if she did do this. If you have any information at all please call the police as soon as possible.

Below the article there was a message. _Hey, well I heard about the explosion. How tragic! ~ JM_

_Yes... quite. ~ MH _I replied back.

_I really am proud of you dear. Definitely not boring... I didn't think you'd actually do it! So, what do you want to do next then? I can pick you up, or, I don't know. You're the woman of the hour Molly Dear. You tell me. ~ JM_

_ I would prefer that you pick me up. I need a place to stay for now since I can't go back to my flat. ~ MH_

_Well, don't make me do all the work... where are you Molls? You seem to have gotten better at avoiding the CCTV... ~ JM _I smiled a little. I actually had no idea how I had avoided the CCTV.

_If I tell you my location, can I be sure that you won't tell the police? ~ MH _I was still a little bitter about the fact that he had told Lestrade.

_Well~ The DI (detective inspector or... doofus/idiot) is busy right now. Plus what fun would that be? ~ JM_

_I'm by the pool, upper level. It'll be hard to spot me since I'm wearing black. ~ MH_

_Wow, the pool. Nice touch. Where little Carl died... that was the first murder I ever committed. He definitely deserved it though. He wasn't a very... nice boy. Anyhow, I be there in a couple minutes. Personally! It's your lucky day. Then it's off to wherever... Either you can go into hiding (predictable... boring) or you could... work with me? ~ JM _

I decided to play safe and work with him.

_That's delightful! Now I have a right hand sniper and a right hand blow uppy person! ~ JM_

I raised my eye brows. Blow_ uppy person? Really? I believe that there is a actual term for that. ~ MH _He didn't respond.


	5. Moving In

I didn't have to wait long for him to pick me up. It was about 30 minutes when I got a text from him.

_I'm outside in the red car dear. ~ JM_

_On my way ~ MH _I gathered my things and I went to his car. Moriarty's car was just outside; it was a red mini cooper with white strips on the hood. The back door was already open and I slipped inside. The inside was not what I expected. The seats were black and fine leather, I already knew that, but the seats were in a square shape and were separated from the front by a black window. _That's different _I thought.

Sitting across from me was Jim Moriarty. He was wearing a suit, which I later learned was a Westwood, and relaxing with his arms legs crossed. Jim handed me a glass champagne.

"Okay, so now that you're part of our organization (finally, someone with a bit of brains around here) we need to discuss your job. Sebby mentioned clean up crew but I think you're a bit too sensitive for that. But, the position of co-strategist, head scientist, or bomb crew are open (we... Go through a lot of people). What would you prefer?"

"I would prefer head scientist if possible thank you very much. " I sipped my champagne.

"No problem darling! Let me just... get rid of the current one." He said as he started to text.

"I thought you said that it was open?" I said in a shocked tone.

"Well, I lied." He set his empty glass into a cup holder next to him.

"Of course you did." I sighed. _That is so him _I thought. His phone beeped.

"Well never fear, Molly Dear. The space is open once again. Well, before you take the job, I want to make sure you understand the criteria of this position. You can research whatever tickles your fancy, love. That is until, of course, you get an assignment. Since you are head scientist, this can range from anything to simply overseeing a lab session, to creating a new poisonous compound, to studying chemical traces or even cause of death. Life's never boring, my dear, but there is a certain amount of danger involved, and guts and blood. But you're used to that anyways. The position sticks until I terminate it. If you leave unapproved, we assume espionage, and the gigs up. BOOM! Seb's getting antsy, so you can automatically assume a slow death. So, what do you think? If you don't want the job, I can find a different position, or relocate you to Ireland or France or wherever the Iceman can't follow. (Which is quite a lot, actually, I have my connections...)"

I thought about it for about a second then I said, "Very well then. I'll take the job. But I have two requests. One I need to disappear and two I will need a new identity. Can you do that for me? "

" Yeah. I can arrange a protected flat on the outskirts of London, outside of CCTV ranges, nice neighbors (two assassins, one old lady who likes to bake cookies, three store clerks and a runaway from home), relatively close to work, one car garage, convenience store nearby. Do you have any preference for names because if you don't Sebby will pick it, and I can assure you, my dear, you won't like what you hear." Jim was texting while he said this.

"Sounds like a lovely neighborhood. Alexandria Crane. I think I will also need to change my looks a little bit and I suppose my wardrobe as well. So I might need to get some dye for my hair that is permanent, black would be my preference. Also, if you want while I'm at work with you you can call me Molly if you prefer that." I said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Molly Dear. Alexandria Crane... I like it. It sounds very badass. I hope you can live up to your name, darling. I will get you that black hair dye, and also anything else you might need. It's customary for newbies to receive an instant coffee maker (you'll thank me later, the hours are sporadic and there's no real pattern). Also, Westwood. You get one. The rest is up to you (your salary now dwarfs what you made at that dumb morgue)." He said as we pulled up to some flats. "The first one on the top floor is yours. The things that you have asked for will be delivered to you this evening, tomorrow morning at the latest. I'll let you have today to get settled into your flat, but tomorrow it is off to work. Have a good day Molly."

"Thank you." I said.

"Anytime dear." He said just as I closed the door. I took a minute to look at my surroundings. Just like Moriarty said, there was a convenience store about a block or two away. I was thinking of getting a little something to eat but then I decided not to. _I need to wait to get my new identity _I thought. I turned around. The flats weren't that bad, at least the outside. There were 3 levels. The outside was a brown colour, and the door in front was black; I opened it. The inside had white walls and black stairs. _The first one on the top floor _I climbed up the stairs up to the top and I found a note on the door.

**Dear Alexandria Crane, **

**James Moriarty said that you were going to live here. Well, welcome. Mrs. Dalton left some cookies for you on the kitchen counter. I'm George,(I live two flats down from yours). If you need anything please just come in. I make make a great cup of tea ;).**

_Well, they seem welcoming _ I thought_. _When I went into the flat I was greeted by a new flat smell. The inside was luxurious; even more luxurious than I thought it could have been. The flat had two rooms. The first room was the kitchen and living room. In the kitchen there was an island and around it was the newest appliances. There was a small living room too. It had a a large flat screen TV and around the TV was 4 leather chairs and couch. In the bedroom there was a four post bed. a wooden dresser, a small closet, and another flat screen TV. _Impressive _I thought after I had looked through the flat.

I later laid out my few things out on the bed. I placed my clothes in the dresser and then I just sat. I had nothing to do and couldn't go out in fear that someone would recognize me. Most likely they have my picture on every TV station.

It was around 7 PM when there was a knock at the door. When I got up to get the door my phone beeped.

_I told you that you would get the things you asked for this evening. ~ JM _

I went to the door. In the doorway there were 2 black suitcases and a box. After I had brought all three of them in and laid them on the bed, I began to investigate what was in them.

In the biggest of the two were every day clothes, jeans, t-shirts, etc. There were also some boxes of black hair dye. In the front pocket of it was my ID and everything else like that. In the second one was Westwood suits._ I thought he said that I would just get one. Not a whole suitcase full. _After I had gone through the two, I put my clothes away' then I opened the other box that I had come with the suitcases. Inside was a instant coffee maker along with a smaller box. When I opened the smaller box a note came out.

**_I thought that this would make a nice touch. ~ JM_**

_A nice touch? _I thought. I out the note down and emptied the box. A contact case slid into my hand; I opened it. Resting inside were blue colored contacts.

* * *

Later that evening I dyed my hair. Dying my hair was a challenge because I had never done it before, but I got through it. After I had successfully did it, I took the shower. The shower was quite refreshing, it got off all the sweat and grim that covered my body. Then I made a meal out of the little food I had.

_ So, how's the flat? Need anything? See any suspicious black cars? How's the assassin treating you? They're pretty nice once you get to know them, love. ~ JM_

_The flats is great. It is almost like my old one, but better. No, I have not seen any suspicious black cars recently. As for the assassin, I haven't really talked to him yet. He left a note on my door though, welcoming me. And Mrs. Dalton made some cookies ~ MH_

_How nice. ~ JM_

_Indeed ~ MH_

_When Seb and I pick you up tomorrow at 7, it will be the car you rode in today. If you see any black cars, call me immediately. ~ JM_

_Okay. Thanks ~ MH_

_I need to go. Ciao ~ JM_

_Ciao ~ MH _I sat in the couch a little bit before going to bed.


	6. First Day

The next morning, I got ready for the day. I showered and did all the normal things most people do in the morning. I then went to the dresser to choose my clothes. I had no clue what I was going to wear, so I safely chose some black khakis and a brown blouse. Then I chose a pair of black high heels and some large hooped earrings. When I went to put the contacts in front of the mirror, I was shocked. My hair was pitch black! I barely recognized myself, then I put my contacts in. _Now I really don't recognize myself. I wonder if Moriarty will recognize me... Wait.. never mind... of course he'll recognize me._ I looked at the clock, 6:55. I had 5 minutes before Moriarty got there. I wasn't sure what I was going to do so I just laid on my bed, looking up at the white ceiling. All the sudden my phone beeped.

_I'm waiting...~ JM_ I got up and went to the car.

"My, my, my." He said.

"What?"

"You have changed quite a bit my dear. I doubt anyone will recognize you."

I blushed. "Thank you." I leaned back in my seat and looked out the window.

"We are heading to a lab on the outskirts of London. You will have plenty of equipment and I will also provide you with a macbook. That ought to be better than that slow computer you have." He smirked.

"Ok. Thank you." I continued to stare out the window. _I need to go to the grocery store later today.._ I thought randomly.

We traveled for about 10 more minutes until we pulled up to a brick building. It didn't look too special, but inside it was very different. Everything inside was totally modern. The walls were lined with metal and there were lights above us. Inside the labs themselves, everything was up to date. On the tables iPads, tablets, and some other electronics were laying around carelessly.

"Wow. Are you a little obsessed with technology Jim?" I asked. I was a little shocked.

"Perhaps. I just like to keep everything up to date so my employees can get work done faster. Is that a problem?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No, of course not," I said hastily, "I like technology. I just haven't seen so much of it in one place before, except in an electronic store." I could feel my face getting red.

"That is so ordinary and BORING."

"I'm sorry."

"Hmmm, well this is the lab you will be working in. All the electronics in here are at your disposal. After work today I will give you the macbook as well as an iPhone. You will work from now until 5 then I will drive you back to your flat where you can do what ever want as long as you don't do anything to reveal yourself or anyone else on the team. If you do, then I will have to kill you. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now I will let you get on with what ever you want to do."

"When will I meet the rest of the team?" I was curious. I haven't met any of them yet.

"You won't be. I didn't think it was necessary. I suppose you have met one though, but not officially."

"Who?"

"Sebastian. He is the one who drives the mini."

"Oh."

"Yes. I must be going, got business to do. Ciao." He walked out the door as he said this.

"Bye." I stood in the middle of the lab._ Where to start_ I thought.

* * *

Hours later I was sitting down at a table with 2 iPads going and a macbook on. I had decided to research which chemicals mixed together would make a dangerous combination. It was somewhat boring, but it was something to do.

"How's it going with the research Molls?" Moriarty asked as he strolled into the lab.

"Very well, thank you." I said without looking up from a iPad.

"Good. Well, I am sorry to disrupt you but it is time to leave."

"It is?" I looked at my watch, "Oh, ok." We walked out to the car. When we got into it he handed me a box.

"Inside in a macbook and an iPhone. I have already put the contacts in it and I doubt you will need to add any more."

"Thank you." I replied. He didn't respond. We were silent the rest of the way back to my flat.

* * *

After he had dropped me off at my flat. I went to my room and got situated. Then I checked my contacts; the only contact I had was James Moriarty._ Interesting... Why is he the only contact?_ I thought. I went to the fridge and then remembered that it was empty. To fix that I went to the grocery store and got some food as well as some other provisions. Once I had gotten to my flat and put them away, I made myself a simple dinner of chicken, green beans, and potatoes. After, I took a shower, brushed my teeth, then went to bed.


	7. The Client

The next day, after breakfast, Jim Moriarty texted me.

_Come into work wearing one of the Westwood suits I gave you. ~ JM_

_Ok... Why may I ask? ~ MH_

_We have a client ~ JM_ A client? Interesting... I went over to the closet where I put the suits in. I had about 20 in the closet I had no clue which one to picked. The suits ranged from black to a dark brown, and the bottom part of the suit was either a skirt or pants. After a couple minutes I chose a black suit with pants. These suits aren't bad. I can see why Moriarty likes them so much I thought when I put it on. Then I slipped on some black stilettos and put on gold hooped earrings. I quickly applied my make up, grabbed my purse, and went downstairs.

* * *

Soon enough I was sitting behind a metal desk next to Moriarty.

"Who is this client we are meeting with?" I asked to break the silence.

"Kathryn Lockhart. She is a millionaire and usually follows the law. She must be desperate if she is coming to me for help. " He mused. The door opened. In came a tall woman. She was young, about in her thirties. She wore a simple black velvet dress with a gold necklace and red high heels. Her strawberry blonde was up in a neat bun on the top of her head. She had bright blue eyes that gleamed.

"Hello James." She said in a quiet voice when she sat down.

"Ms. Lockhart, it's a pleasure to see you. This is one of my colleagues, Alexandria Crane." He pointed to me.

"Good morning, miss." I said.

"Morning. Now down to business," She leaned forward, "I have a problem. There is someone I know, a very powerful person. Her name is Julia Cornell. She is part of the royal family, but she has kept it secret. We have talked, and I told her things that I should have never told her. I told her that I wanted to be more powerful than the royal family, and that I would do anything to get it. She took it quite seriously and she said that she was going to tell her grandmother of it immediately. I have also told her things that would happen to the royal family, scandals, horrific events, anything like that. I think I was drunk when I told her all of that. I need you to silence her." She passed a picture of Julia toward us.

"My, my Ms. Lockhart. How did you come across this information?" Moriarty asked curiously as he looked at the photograph.

"I have my connections." She said. Just then I realized that she was a lot more dangerous than she seemed. "Trust me," Ms. Lockhart said, " I know quite a bit about crime, even though it may seem I don't."

"Very well, miss. I will have have that arranged as soon as possible."

"Thank you," She stood up, "I'll give you payment as soon as the deed is done."

Both Moriarty and I stood up. "Good, have a nice day, dear." He said. She nodded her head at both of us and then walked out the door.

* * *

"So what are we going to do?" I asked after some minutes of silence.  
"We are obviously going to kill this person, obviously.'

"I suppose you already have an idea how?"

"Yes I do." He started at me. _Uh oh. What does he have planned? _I thought.


	8. The Murder

Before I knew I was dressed jeans with holes in them and a very loose t-shirt. It was raining that day and I was riding to the house of Julia Cornell, or at least a block away from it. The plan was that I would go to her door and ask if I could stay there because I was "sick." I had no clue how it was going to work, but it had to.

"You're here." Sebastian said he pulled up to the curb.

"Thank you." I said as I got out into the pouring rain. I walked to an empty alleyway and sat there for a few minutes; letting myself get soaked to bone. Then I got up and went staggering to Julia's flat and knocked on door. When the door opened, a young woman appeared. She had brown hair that reached her shoulders. She was about average height and had pale skin. Her eyes, were a deep brown.

"Oh my!" She said when she saw me.

"Please, may I please come in? I have been out in this weather for hours and I need a place to stay, just for the night."

"Of course!" She said at once and she lead me into the flat. The flat was almost like mine, except the color of her walls were a deep blue, she had a fire place and her furniture looked she had sat me down by the fireplace she said, "I'll get the kettle boiling."

"Thank you so much." I tried to sound exhausted. She walked across the room to the kitchen.

"I'm Julia Cornell. What's your name?" She placed the kettle on the oven.

"Alexandria Crane." I shivered.

"What a lovely name."

"Thank you."

You're welcome." After a few minutes she came over with two cups of tea. She handed one to me and I took it graciously.

"Now that you are somewhat situated, how did you get stuck out there in such horrible weather?" She asked in light, friendly voice.

"I was walking to my brothers place about 7 hours ago when I was mugged by two men. They pointed a gun at me and demanded all my money and anything valuable. I gave them what they wanted. Then a third person came up behind me and covered my mouth and nose with a rag. Everything got blurry and then darkness," I paused to cough, "The next thing I knew I was laying in an alleyway in pouring rain. Everything was gone, even my umbrella. Then I walked to nearest flat there was, and it just happened to be yours." I shivered again.

"Oh my dear! You have gone through quite a bit today! If I called the police, would you be able to describe the men?" She rose.

"Yes, " I said shakily. It was important that she agreed to this next part, "But I need my brother here. I get too nervous around police unless he is here." I could tell that she was hesitating, but eventually she complied. When she asked for my brother's number I gave her Moriarty's number.

* * *

We didn't have to wait long for Moriarty. After about 5 minutes after Julia had called him, there was knock at the door.

"That must be him." I said. Julia got up to get the door.

"Hello." She said.

"Yes, is there a Alexandria Crane here? If so may I see her?" Moriarty asked in a frantic voice.

"Yes." she opened the door wider and let him in.

He was wearing jeans, a white polo, and a jacket. "Alexandria! Oh my, my dear girl what happened to you!" He said when he saw me. Then ran over to me and gave me a hug. It had been weeks since I had any physical contact like that from him and it felt good.  
"I was walking to your place when I got mugged by 3 men. I was knocked out and then I woke up in an alleyway and then I walked to the nearest flat there was! James, I was so scared!" I buried my head into his shoulder and I cried. He smoothed out my hair and told me I was safe now.

"She said that she wouldn't be able to face the police without you, so I called you first." She was looking down at us with a teary expression, " Now that you are here, I will call the police."

"May I talk to you for a second in privacy?" Moriarty asked.

"Why?" She sounded suspicious.

"Because..." He looked at me.

"Oh." Julia said and she led him to what I assumed was the bedroom. I knew that now was a crucial moment in the plan. If this didn't go well, then I would have to shoot her. But, the plan was that he would get her alone then inject her with poison I got from the lab. It would work slow, at first it would knock her unconscious, then it would knock out her nerves, and finally it would cut the blood supply to her heart. I shuddered at the thought. Then I heard a small scream.

After a few moments, he appeared from the bedroom.

"It's done Time to go." He said simply with no sound of regret. I nodded; then got up and followed him out the door.


	9. The Epiphany

When I got back to my flat, I just sat on my couch, thinking about what I had taken part in. What just happened? I thought to myself. My mind went over everything that had happened. I couldn't believe that Moriarty brushed it off so easily, after all he killed someone! I sat there the rest of the day and then I fell asleep right there.

The next day, I wasn't feeling too well, my mind was heavy with guilt and I was feeling sick. I texted him saying that I wasn't feeling well and that I wouldn't be going to work that day.

_What's wrong Molls? Catch a cold from sitting out in the rain yesterday? ~ JM_

_No. I just have a horrible headache and my stomach feels nauseous ~ MH_ And I feel incredibly guilty I added mentally.

_If it was because of the murder, don't feel bad, you'll get used to it. ~ JM_ Get used to it! How could I get used to it!

_But since it was your first time, I'll let you off of this one. But I can't do it all the time, after all this is what you signed up for. ~ JM_

_Thank you ~ MH_ My hands shook as I sent it text.

I was relieved that he said yes. I wasn't sure if I could have made it through the day without crying. All day long I sat on the couch, in my pajamas, and I watched the news even though I knew what would be on it. I interchanged from numbness to crying horribly. I eventually cried myself to sleep.

When I got up the next morning, I felt different. I felt dry, refreshed, and light headed. I felt as if I had cried out all of my sorrow and replacing it was an empty space waiting to be filled. It was weird, I should have felt like I did the day before; sad, guilty, but I didn't. I guess that something clicked in my head while I slept, or maybe I had come to accept the fact that I had chosen a life of crime and that being criminal meant seeing and doing bad things.

"Well you're in a good mood today." Moriarty commented when I had gotten in the car.

"James, I thought about what you said last night and I realized that I do need to get used to it. I chose to be a criminal and being a criminal has some hardships. But hardships are easy to overcome, since I'm a criminal."

"My, my it seems like little Miss Molly Hooper had herself an epiphany last night. Congratulations!" He clapped and smiled at me. I smiled back and I knew, from that day on, that I was in for a ride.

* * *

After two crime filled months, Moriarty came in with a surprise. It was the end of the day and I was finishing up a project I was working on when he came into the lab with a girl. She looked about 17 and around 5'5 in height. She had short brown hair and light tan skin. He most striking feature was her eyes; they were icy blue.

"Good morning, Molly." _Molly? He never called me that in front of other people. Unless..._

"Good morning." I said and took a sip of tea that I had nearby.

"This is our new recruit. Her name is Rachael Dalton and no, she has to relation to Mrs. Dalton."

"Hello Rachael." I said.

"Hi." She replied back. She had a medium voice, it wasn't too high, but wasn't too deep either.

"I'm going to be going on a business trip for a week and I thought that you might need an assistant."

"Yes, thank you."_ He is being generous._

"Well, pack up and I will drop you two off. Oh and she will be staying with you as well."

"Ok."_ I hope I have room._ I looked at Rachael and our eyes met. She had a twinkle in her eyes that told me that she was either going to be my best friend or my worst enemy.


	10. The Assistant

By the time Moriarty dropped us off at my flat, it was pouring rain. Rachael and I quickly made our way inside my flat before we could get soaked. I took my key and unlocked the door. When we got inside I said, "I know that it isn't much, but it's what I call home. Here.. let me take your coat." She handed it to me and I hung it on the coat rack. When I looked back at her I saw that she was nervous, just like anyone else would be if they came into a new place.

"You are welcome to anything in here. The bathroom is down that way." I pointed.

"Thank you." She said. Rachael pulled her blue shirt down over her jeans. We stood there for a moment in awkward silence, then I looked at the time. It was almost time for dinner.

"What would you fancy for dinner?" I walked over to the fridge, "I have some chicken, steak, roast beef..."

" It doesn't matter." Rachael sat down on the couch.

"Ok." I pulled out some roast beef, bread, cheese, and butter and started to make toasted roast beef sandwiches. After a few minutes the sandwiches were made and we were sitting at the table.

"So Rachael, tell me about yourself. What are your interests? What college are you going to?"  
"Well, I am interested in a lot of stuff. Probably most of the stuff you have never heard of."

"Try me." I challenged.

"Well, there is this one thing on youtube. It is a bunch of college kids who make musicals out of different subjects! They are called Starkid." She smiled.

"Can't say I have heard of them." I smiled back.

"Not very many people have, but they are awesome! So far they have done a musical on Harry Potter, Batman, and something else."

"Sounds interesting."

"Oh and I think I should warn you, I can be a total geek with some things so if I make references to something and you have no clue what I am talking about, let me know."

"Of course!"

"Thanks. I am also pretty interested in acting. In fact I got a full scholarship to the Oxford School of Drama." Rachael said proudly.

"Very impressive." I said. By then we had finished dinner and we were sitting on the couch with the TV on in the background. "May I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"How did you get in touch with Moriarty?"

"He contacted me first. It was about 3 weeks ago when I got a text from him, and now that I think of it, I don't even know how he got my phone number... Anyway during the texts we made an appointment to meet. I guess I didn't really say much because he basically took over the conversation. When we met he went right down to business and said that he had seen some potential in me, no clue what that meant. Moriarty was somehow able to convince me to join his group. I am not one to fall into something like this, but the way he said it was so persuasive. I had to join."

"I think that he has that impression on everyone. After all, he was able to convince me to do something that I would never do."

"Which is?"

"If you know my name you could probably put the pieces together."

"Oh. You're the one that blew up St. Bart's right?" She looked at me with wide eyes. I nodded. "Impressive." she said quietly.

"I wouldn't call it that."

"As you wish. The explosion was impressive though."

"Thanks." I looked at my watch, it was around 9:30 PM. "My, look what time it is. We need to get to bed."

"Ok. Is it possible that I could borrow some of your night clothes? Just for tonight."

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"No problem." I went into my bedroom and I picked out something that I thought could fit her. Once we were both dressed, I took off the cushions of the couch and pulled out the bed. "I hope that this will be fine. If not, then you can always sleep in my bed and I can sleep here."

"Oh no, it's fine thanks." Rachael climbed in.

"Ok. Good night."

"Night."

I went in my room and got in. _She is really nice. Maybe she will end up being my best friend._ I thought. Then I closed my eyes and let sleep come.


	11. Moriarty's Problem

Throughout the whole week I taught Rachael how to use the tools in the lab. In turn she showed me Starkid on youtube. I found it very interesting but I decided to stick to my science documentaries. I also had to get used to something she called fangirling. I wasn't sure what that was but I knew I had to get used to it.

The night that Moriarty was supposed to be coming back I got a text from him.

_If I told you I went to the pub and became slightly inebriated would you believe me? ~ JM_

_hmm I think so. Why? ~ MH_

_Well, you're a smart girl... you tell me? Why would I get inebriated on a work night? ~ JM_

I wonder if he was ok, but then again the meeting he had to go to was work so...

_Have you been at a party? ~ MH_

_No - Try Again ~ JM_

_Do you need me to come pick you up or not? ~ MH_

_That would be a pleasure Molly Dear. But I won't give you coords until you guess agaiiiin ~ JM_

_Has something stressful happened at work? ~ MH_

_Mmmm... you're getting closer... ~ JM_

_ Did a business deal go wrong? ~ MH_

_Wow, even closer! ~ JM_

_Did a business deal go so wrong that someone got killed? ~ MH_

_But who? ~ JM_

_Mycroft? ~ MH_

_I wish Molly Girl, but if I were drunk out of happiness I wouldn't be able to dance on his grave. ~ JM_

_Sherlock? ~ MH_

_No~ Don't be stupid, I expect more out of an employee... ~ JM_

_Well, you haven't given much to work with. ~ MH_

_You're listening through people. People that you know I know. There are only a couple names in that category, dear. ~ JM_

_Seb? ~ MH_

_Why, yes dear! Yes indeed. It only took you a couple tries... that's the Molly I know! ~ JM_

_Thank you? ~ MH_

_Not now. Confusion is mundane. We have to move quickly. ~ JM_

_Ok. What do you want me to do? ~ MH_

_Well. I need an untraceable poison. My go to has been compromised. I need to crash at your pad a couple nights, and I need to go through severe withdrawal from a forced addiction for approximately three days a week every other week for two months. If you have anything to help with that, that would be good too. And black coffee. ~ JM_

_Ok. I will have that ready at the flat. Now where are you so I can pick you up? ~ MH_

_Hurry, I just left my flat a couple minutes ago... I just set it on fire. ~ JM_

_On my way. I'll text you when I get there. ~ MH_

_Thanks Molly dearest. ~ JM_

"Rachael, could you run to the lab and get a untraceable poison as well as a cot? It seems that Moriarty will be staying with us for awhile."

"Right away." She went to get her keys and I did the same. We got into our cars and went into opposite directions. Before I went to his flat I went to a coffee shop to get some black coffee. When I finally got there his flat was on fire and he was sitting out front with a bottle of vodka. He looked up and got up and sat next to me in the car.

"What happened?" I said immediately and I handed him the cup of coffee.

"It was a trap that Sebastian and I overlooked during the last business meeting... he got shot and I was injected with some sort of super drug... I woke up in my flat lying next to a very dead and very bloody flatmate. So, I got drunk and set the flat on fire." He took a sip.

"I'm sorry. But how exactly did you set the flat on fire? And why did you want that poison?"

"Well, I used the kerosene that we keep under the sink, made a fuse and ran like hell."

"Gosh you're really drunk." I stared at him.

"Not that much... I have a high tolerance for alcohol. Seb once told me he wanted to be cremated so..."

" I suppose you followed through with his wish."

"Yes, well that's why I burned that flat up."

"Ah." After that we were silent. When I got to the flat I helped Moriarty up the stairs; Rachael was waiting at the door.

"I got the cot ready and the poison is waiting on the counter."

"Thank you." I pushed him onto the cot and covered him up. He fell asleep immediately.

"I appreciate your help." I said to Rachael.

"You're welcome. Now, get some sleep" I did what she said immediately and as soon as my head hit the pillow sleep overcame me.  
The next morning I woke up and there was a note on my nightstand.

Molly, I went to work today so you can get Moriarty up and running. I have also decided to move into the the flat next door, so I will still be near but the flat won't be so crowded.

~ Rachael

Thank you I thought. When I went to check on Moriarty I saw that he had changed into fresh new clothes and was drinking coffee.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?"

"Morning and I am fine thanks. I just have a very bad headache."

"I can probably fix that with some Ibuprofen." I walked over to one of the cabinets and retrieved it and gave it to him.

"Thanks for letting me crash at your place for a while, but I suspect I should move on. Not good for the image..."

"How is that not good for image? And you never told me why you needed the poison."

"Well, can't look all weak now can I? Besides, I strongly suspect Mycroft had a hand in it, I can't stay at your flat forever... that's where he'll look first. Besides... do you not want me to leave?" He looked at me and I blushed. I turned away and poured myself a bowl of cereal.

"I thought he didn't know of my location? And umm I don't really care."

"Well, how would you or I know? You expect him to tell you when he finds you?"

I sighed, "I suppose not."

"So, anything else? I'm sort of bed ridden right now riding out one of the worst withdrawals of my life (even worse than Uni days... this was not consensual)"

" No, there is nothing else. Do you want me to start looking for apartments for you?"

"Well, yes. That would be nice. Ignore price and get someplace with a full kitchen, two bedroom and whatever else you normal people find necessdjkfhnamsd soeeey hasnnds sjakung." He started to shake all over.

"Sorry? What was that last part?" I could barely understand him.  
"Sorrryt handas aree shhsanking."

"Obviously. If your hands are shaking why is your voice vibrating?"

"Waaattt doo oy ou myeian?"

"Like that."

"Iddont geet itt; yoh;re beinbg stypid."

"Dear God! Your voice! It sounds like you are shaking all over not just your hands!" I had no clue what to do so I just stood there.

" Itkjds haard tofccus whgen ypur brrraan is scereaaamhign aty youv, dera"

"My God, you really did get drunk.."

"Nnoo, iss ssthe druhgs i ddontno knnroe whjalt iiit wwads"

"How did you not see that coming?"

"Issaid muucroft haassd ad hhaabd in itit,.../ the oaeople weer onmyr siide anddnd wwweer dewperndifng onmet forr adfvice anad fianndaces..,; criems culut/cirrecle, Icame i nto thhe rrewoom wiithhe Sebastian asnd iqiwas immeebdiatly tiiedd to a chaari anndds sebaation was shhhott innthe knnee andd then kijjed wiihth ethe knnnnife and Iiiw as injjectedd wiiithh thhee supper druug ovvevr thhee span offthree dayyssas orrso,.;/;"

Three days straight! So much for business meetings.

"And this drug has just taken effect."

"Iiitw ccomeesss iinntts wawaves../,,iii tthbink i miiitee hhavsdfe couggherdf d uupalitttel bloodd../. iss thhat bbaassd moolly ddeerra?"

" I would say that it is bad."

"Thhanks... tthhat's wwhat ii thhiyght."

"Well, now you are definitely staying here. About how long are these waves?"

"Varreies."

"Give me an approximate time."

"Wwwell thhher alls diffferent butut theyy llassts arrorunf fofory eiighhht miinuttes wiith ggapps aarouund ttwoo toto thhhee hurs eaaeach."

"Gosh. What did they give you?"

"I donnt knnnoww ess reaaly frrretratin."

"How about I get a blood sample and I can figure it out from there?"

" It's faddingg, ainfeel a little beeter." The shaking started to decrease.

"Good. You need to get some more sleep."

"But-"

"Get some sleep." I said it very strictly. I must have made a impression because he did what I said. The rest of the day I did work on my computer. I also gave the medicine Moriarty needed. By around 6 o'clock I was extremely tired and I feel asleep at the kitchen counter.  
**  
**


	12. Missing

The next morning I sluggishly got up from my spot at the kitchen counter and I looked at the time, it was 6:00 Am. _I need to go to work_I thought, so I got up and began to make myself look decent for the day to come. It was 6:30 by the time I got finished. I busied myself by making breakfast for Moriarty and making some for myself. When I was done I left a note by it to tell him that I was at work and that Rachael would take care of him. I left the flat at about 6:55 and knocked on Rachael's door.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice said from inside.

"Hi, it's me." I said. The door opened, and Rachael emerged wearing flannel and a large t-shirt. Her hair was in a messy bun.

"Oh, hi."

"I'm going to work right now, so do you think you could look after Moriarty for me today? Just make sure he has everything he needs and stuff."

"Yes, of course."

"Thank you."

"No problem." I nodded and I walked away.

When I had parked and went to the lab I took a deep breath, it felt good to be back.. I immediately immersed myself in work. I started to research certain chemical reactions with different elements. It was quite fun, to watch the reactions, to see how they exploded and such. A few times I took a break to call Rachael to see how things were going. She didn't answer any of those times. I shrugged it off, but I was still a little worried.

Soon enough it was time to leave. When I got into the car I called Rachael to tell her I was coming home soon, there was no answer. I only received her friendly voice mail.

_Hi! This is Rachael. I'm sorry I couldn't answer but if you leave a message I'll get back to you as soon as I can!_

I then tried my own flat, there was no answer, the worry I had earlier turned into panic. I drove a little bit faster. I arrived at the flat quickly and ran up the stairs, the door was open and the lock was broken. I slowly opened the door and was greeted with a horrible site. The flat was a mess, papers were everywhere, furniture was turned over, and worst of all Moriarty was gone. I ran over to Rachael's flat and it was in the same condition. I walked back to my flat, and sat on the broken couch. I put my head in my hands.  
What am I going to do? I can't go to the police without them possibly recognizing me. I started to sob, then the sobbing turned into full out crying. I sat there like that for 2 hours, then my phone beeped. I checked it, and it was a text from a blocked number. I read the text then I froze.

_If you want you precious criminal and friend you will have to do everything I say. This is just a warning though. The real fun begins tomorrow. Good luck, and trust me, you'll need it._

"Oh God."


End file.
